moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters
Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters is an American action comedy horror film directed by Tommy Wirkola, to be released in January 2013. The film will be made in 3-D. It is a continuation to the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel by the Brothers Grimm. Plot Catching up with Hansel and Gretel, fifteen years after the traumatic incident involving a gingerbread house, the siblings have grown into vengeful bounty hunters dedicated to exterminating witches. Over the years, the siblings became expert hunters, famous for their proficiency at tracking and taking down their prey. Although still recovering from their ordeal, their work is relatively easy as for an unknown reason harmful spells and curses do not work well against them. The Mayor of Augsburg recruits them to rid the town and nearby forests of an evil sorceress who is planning to sacrifice many local children at the witches' gathering during the upcoming 'Blood Moon' night in two days time. To make things worse, the duo also has to deal with the brutal Sheriff Berringer who has taken power in Augsburg and conducts a very indiscriminate witch-hunt of his own. Cast *Jeremy Renner as Hansel *Gemma Arterton as Gretel *Thomas Mann as Ben *Famke Janssen as Muriel *Pihla Viitala as Mina *Peter Stormare as Sheriff Berringer *Derek Mears as Edward *Monique Ganderton as Candy Witch *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Horned Witch *Zoë Bell as Tall Witch *Joanna Kulig as Redhead Witch *Robin Atkin Downes as the voice of Edward. Production According to a 2009 interview with Wirkola, "it's an action-adventure horror movie that finds Hansel and Gretel fifteen years after their first witch incident and they've grown up to become merciless witch hunters. Blood and gore and action, all the stuff that I love. It's definitely an R-rated movie, the first draft has a lot of blood and guts. First and foremost, it's an action movie, I think, with horror elements. And of course some dark humor as well. But the action and horror are the most import feelings I want." According to Adam McKay in 2010, "the idea is, they’ve grown up and they hunt witches. It’s a hybrid sort of old-timey feeling, yet there’s pump-action shotguns. Modern technology but in an old style. We heard it and we were just like, ‘That’s a freakin’ franchise! You could make three of those!'" McKey added, "the witches are awesome in it. Nasty, mean witches, and we'll get some great actresses for them as well." Filming began in March 2011 and is taking place in Potsdam Babelsberg and in the city of Braunschweig, Germany. On December 3, 2011, Entertainment Weekly released the first publicity photo of the film. Initially slated for a March 2, 2012 release, Paramount Pictures pushed it to a ten month delay for January 11, 2013. The first trailer for the film was released on September 5, 2012. The film was then delayed by two weeks to January 25, 2013 to avoid competition with Gangster Squad. Gallery Trailers File:Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters|Theatrical Trailer File:Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters - Red Band UK Trailer|Red Band UK Trailer File:Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters 2|Theatrical Trailer #2 Clips File:Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters Clip - Don't Eat The Candy|"Don't Eat The Candy" File:Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters Clip - Invitation|Invitation" Hansel & Gretel Clip -The Candy House|The Candy House Hansel & Gretel Clip - Troll Protects Gretel|Troll Protects Gretel Hansel & Gretel Clip - Muriel Attacks|Muriel Attacks Hansel & Gretel Clip - Gretel Head Butt|Gretel Head Butt Hansel & Gretel Clip - Hansel and Gretel Chase a Witch|Hansel and Gretel Chase a Witch Hansel & Gretel Clip - Hansel and Gretel Introduction|Hansel and Gretel Introduction Stills HanselGretelWH_001.jpg HanselGretelWH_023.jpg HanselGretelWH_022.jpg HanselGretelWH_004.jpg HanselGretelWH_002.jpg HanselGretelWH_003.jpg HanselGretelWH_020.jpg HanselGretelWH_008.jpg HanselGretelWH_015.jpg HanselGretelWH_005.jpg HanselGretelWH_009.jpg HanselGretelWH_014.jpg HanselGretelWH_011.jpg HanselGretelWH_016.jpg HanselGretelWH_019.jpg Candy house 2013.png HanselGretelWH_025.jpg HanselGretelWH_026.jpg HanselGretelWH_027.jpg HanselGretelWH_028.jpg HanselGretelWH_029.jpg HanselGretelWH_030.jpg HanselGretelWH_031.jpg HanselGretelWH_032.jpg HanselGretelWH_033.jpg HanselGretelWH_034.jpg HanselGretelWH_035.jpg HanselGretelWH_036.jpg Hansel and Gretel 1.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 2.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 3.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 4.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 5.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 6.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 7.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 8.jpeg Hansel and Gretel 9.jpeg Behind the Scenes Photos Hansel and Gretel behind the scenes 1.jpeg Hansel and Gretel behind the scenes.jpeg Posters HanselGretalWH 001a.jpg HanselGretalWH 020.jpg HanselGretalWH 022.jpg HanselGretalWH 021.jpg Related Links *Official site *IMDB __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:2013 films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Horror films Category:Comedy films Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films in 3D Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:MTV Films films Category:Gary Sanchez Productions films Category:R-Rated Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in Europe